


It's a D Thing

by Kereea



Series: 10 Days of Lawlu [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Will of D
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-11 23:59:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7076065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kereea/pseuds/Kereea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While discussing Big Mom's plans, Law and Luffy try to think about their unusual initial. </p><p>10 Days of Lawlu Day 7: Will of D</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a D Thing

**Author's Note:**

> Spoilers for the most recent OP chapters with Big Mom

 “Big Mom wants us dead.”

 Going by the look Law gave him, this probably wasn’t the kind of thing you were supposed to bring up while cuddling. But Luffy did have to tell him.

 “I already know that,” Law said slowly. But it wasn’t the slow ‘Luffy you’d better be listening’ voice because that was angrier-sounding, it sounded confused.

 “Oh! No, not you and me, us,” Luffy said, realizing he hadn’t been clear. “Ds. She wants get rid of Ds.”

 “Well what did we ever do to her?” Law complained, rolling onto his side. The moonlight peaking into Law’s room made the bruises on his neck and shoulders—from a mistake when fighting Kaido’s Hurricane and Flood people—stand out even more.

 “Well we kind of messed up her wedding thing, or at least I did,” Luffy said. “Her own fault though, she kidnapped Sanji.”

 “But you’re just one D…and she probably had it planned before you showed up,” Law said as his fingers gently ran up and down Luffy’s side, light and almost tickling him.

 “Well yeah, but…think it’s that thing you told me? The storm thing?” Luffy asked. “Because…you’re not wrong, your Cora-san wasn’t wrong.  Almost everywhere I go something happens.”

 Law hummed softly as he went into one of his thinking moments. Luffy liked when he hummed; it was a nice sound and usually meant Law was relaxed even if he was being serious. “I suppose you have a point.”

 “Yeah and, and we wrecked Dressrosa and Punk Hazard together!” Luffy added. “So you can do it too, huh? And Sabaody?”

 “And Wano,” Law noted.

 Luffy nodded. Kaido wasn’t out just yet but couldn’t follow them easily with a lot of his top guys dead or arrested by Fujitora—who Luffy was pretty sure was _supposed_ to arrest him and Law but didn’t because of all the other people to arrest—so he didn’t have a network or whatever to find them easily.

 “You said Big Mom made claims of…planning a utopia,” Law said.

 “Yeah, a nice place where everyone gets along,” Luffy said. “Nice dream, sounded kind of boring. And she’s lying about it because she wants to kill people to make it and that’s not utopic or whatever.”

 Law snorted. “You didn’t even know utopic was a real word, did you?”

 It was? Awesome. “But, but anyway…you think she’s scared of us?”

 Law rolled his eyes even as he shifted to allow Luffy easier access to pull him into a loose hug. “I sincerely doubt any of the Four Emperors is genuinely scared of a pair of—you meant Ds generally? Yeah, I...suppose that works.”

 “But Ds make storms,” Luffy said. “She probably doesn’t want storms in her utopia-thing.”

 Law pursed his lips. “Ds make storms when someone we care for is harmed, in my experience. It’s why you make one everywhere you go while I’m more…selective.”

 “Hey, hey, what’s a storm you’ve made without me? Come on!” Luffy asked. He wanted to bounce on the bed a little, jostle Law into answering, but he knew Law’s shoulders still hurt from the fight and he wasn’t supposed jump around too much himself anyway.

 “Bepo,” Law said. “Caused a lot of trouble when we became pals. Marines chased us all over this one big island until we got a damn ship.”

 “Cause you got the coolest bear ever?” Luffy asked.

 “Something like that,” Law said. He always looked happy when Luffy was nice to Bepo.

 Luffy thought it had something to do with how shy Bepo was, and how careful the bear was about always wearing shirts or keeping his jumpsuit up, not letting people see his back. It reminded Luffy of Hancock and her sisters and Jean Bart. But he wondered how a weird mark acted when you had fur…

 It was Bepo’s business anyway. That’s what Luffy learned from Hancock and her sisters, marks like those were private. Including whether or not Bepo even had one.

 “Did you wreck anything big?” Luffy asked. Law didn’t usually break stuff but he could so Luffy wanted to know.

 “I _maybe_ brought a building down by swapping out the columns for beach umbrellas,” Law admitted proudly. “Dropped it right on a Commodore’s head.”

 “Nice!” Luffy snickered, briefly hugging Law tighter.

 “Well it almost knocked me out, but yes it was,” Law said, smug.

 “I wonder if there’s, you know, more to the whole D thing than Cora-san told you,” Luffy mused. “Like…like something else, you know?”

 “We’re not afraid to die…there’s no way in the world that should in anyway be hereditary but it seems to be true, taking myself, your family, and the previous Pirate King into account,” Law said. “And somehow we’re genetically pre-disposed to opposing the Celestial Dragons…”

 “Except Cora-san. He was Mingo’s brother but you didn’t oppose him.”

 “Stabbed him once,” Law admitted. “When I was…ten? Eleven?”

 Luffy laughed again, “You must have been a real brat.”

 “…I’ll give you that one,” Law murmured. He sounded like he was getting sleepy.

 Luffy laughed as he let Law settle in close and drift off. Law as a bratty kid…it was just such a funny thought. But then Luffy and Ace had been kind of bratty too…so had Sabo but he’d been less bratty…

 Was Sabo less bratty because he wasn’t a D? Ace and Luffy had been plenty bratty and Sabo had always played at being the ‘reasonable’ one…back when they’d been together…so was it a D thing?

 Luffy pursed his lips. Blackbeard was a D too…but he was afraid to die, he’d been afraid of Magellan. Could Ds skip a trait? That was just weird…

 But Doflamingo had been scared to die, so scared he’d wanted Law to die to make it so he wouldn’t die…Luffy wondered if it was a Celestial Dragon thing. Yeah, and maybe Cora-san had skipped it just like Blackbeard had skipped _not_ being afraid to die.

 Luffy wished he knew more about the Will of D. He wished Sabo had stuck around so he could ask to talk to Dragon about it…or he’d asked Whitebeard if he knew when the guy was still alive…

 Maybe Shanks knew? People seemed to think Roger knew the Will of D, so maybe Shanks or Buggy…

 “You’re not sleeping,” Law huffed, arms tightening around Luffy just enough to stop short of hurting his injured rips. “Well this is an odd reversal…”

 “It’s just, I can’t stop thinking about it,” Luffy admitted. “People talk about the Will of D like it’s this huge deal and all Ds totally get it and…I don’t know about it!”

 “I asked Sengoku. He didn’t tell me but…I think he knew something. Perhaps it’s told to higher-ups in the government,” Law said. “So that’s even more disconcerting, our enemies know and we don’t.”

 “…Shanks might,” Luffy said. “Or Buggy.” Rayleigh too but he’d already told Rayleigh no answers…well now he needed them...

 “They were Roger’s crew, right?” Law asked.

 “Yeah, cabin boys. My hat, Shanks’ hat, used to be Roger’s,” Luffy said. “I mean, they were only kids, younger than Chopper, but maybe they might have found something out…”

 “It comes down to…can we risk not knowing?” Law asked.

 Luffy frowned, pursing his lips. “I kind of want to find out on my own.”

 “All right. We’ll plan around then,” Law said.

 “I…what do you think it means?” Luffy asked.

 “I’ve defined it as the storm for a long time…but it’s also something to be feared, maybe even hated. My family hid their D for generations,” Law said.

 “For me it means…no regrets. Keep moving forward,” Luffy said. “So if something does stop you…you gave it your all.”

 “We’ll cause a storm and not regret it?” Law asked, sounding both amused and interested.

 “And that we won’t stop no matter how much people hate us,” Luffy said. “I _will_ be the Pirate King, just like you _did_ avenge Cora-san. Nobody will make us give up.”

 “Then that’s it,” Law said, leaning up to kiss him. “That’s our Will of D.”

.o.o.o.

 “Getting close,” Roger chuckled, peering down from the afterlife.

 “Are you _ever_ going to just fucking spill? Or let Mom tell me?” Ace complained. He cupped his hands around his mouth. “Hey! Luffy! I don’t know if Roger really knows either! And stop kissing the creepy guy!”

 “Is he _ever_ going to stop being snippy with me?” Roger asked.

 “No,” Whitebeard said.

 “Not a chance,” Rouge added. “Ace, dear, don’t bother your brother, and anyway I need to have a talk with you three about how often you seem to end up in voyeuristic positions…”

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist that final scene.
> 
> The wondering about Bepo comes from the fact that before we knew he was a mink, before we knew what Minks were, we knew that slavery price on Sabaody. And given what happens to Fishmen and mermaids on Sabaody...I kind of have this headcanon that the Heart Pirates watched Bepo like a hawk the whole time. But, anyway, there's also the fact that he's the only Mink we saw outside of Zou before the New World, too. That still feels like there's a subplot there to me.


End file.
